Casual Friday at the Brotherhood House
by Red Witch
Summary: See how the Brotherhood amuse themselves on a typical day. Takes place during 'Sins of the Son'.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters has disappeared! Well this story takes place during 'Sins of the Son'. The reason why will become apparent. Tee Hee…**

**Casual Friday at the Brotherhood House**

"Look the lawyer said that they couldn't prove anything!" Pietro pleaded. "And we still have the house and we got back most of the stuff we threw out from the dump! So we lost a few fancy things! What's material possessions anyway? Besides nobody in this town liked us even before the incident and there are still people out there who believe the X-Men were really responsible so where's the harm? Technically we're slightly better off than we were before the incident. I mean it was nearly a month ago so UNTIE ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" 

Pietro was hanging upside down from the ceiling in the living room. Todd, Wanda and Fred had whiffle bats and were standing around him. "Come on guys I said I was sorry!" Pietro pleaded. "Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Uh let me think," Todd made a motion of thinking and stroking his chin. "No." 

"You did this yesterday!" Pietro snapped. 

"I know," Fred held up his bat. "That's the beauty of whiffle bats. You can hit as much as you want and there will still be enough Pietro left over for the next day."

"Wanda please I'm your brother!" Pietro begged. 

"That's right," Todd made a motion. "Ladies first."

"Thank you!" She whacked Pietro on the head with her bat. 

"YEOW!" Pietro shouted. 

"Oh I barely tapped you ya big baby," Wanda snapped. "Toad you're up," 

"Not the face!" Pietro pleaded. "Not the face!"

"Okay," Todd nodded. He started whacking Pietro on his backside. 

"OW! OW! OW!" 

"This makes me feel so much better," Todd grinned. "The pain of my loss is almost gone now. Almost." He whacked Pietro on the backside again for good measure. 

"See Toad," Fred patted Todd on the head. "Some things are better than a wide screen TV." 

"Speaking of which," Lance walked in with a television. "I finally got another set." 

"Where did you get it?" Wanda asked. 

"Let's just say Kelly made another contribution to the Brotherhood Cause," Lance snickered as he set it up.

"Do I want to know how you got it?" Wanda asked. 

"Don't worry nobody knows it was me," Lance waved. "Let's just say I had to use some other resources."

"Like what?" Fred asked.

"Oh a telephone, a smoke bomb, some rats, the number for the board of health…" Lance told her. 

"Ah the old Smoke and Rat Scam," Todd nodded. "Nice choice." 

"Well let's see what's on now shall we?" Lance turned it on with the remote control he also 'acquired.' "And guys you can let Pietro down now."

"Okay," Fred untied Pietro who fell to the floor with a whump.

"Oh thanks a lot!" Pietro snapped rubbing his backside. 

"Hey you're lucky we decided not to do Plan Number 45," Lance said. "You know with the ferrets and the lime Jell-O?" 

"You guys have really been enjoying yourselves ever since Magneto…" Pietro began before he saw the look on her face. "Well I think you guys have had more than enough payback for how I've treated you!"

"Not really," Fred said as he sat down on the couch. "Ah TV at last!" 

"Yeah the last one you got blew up on us," Todd grumbled. 

"Well who was the one who found it at the city dump?" Lance asked.

"Yeah but you said you could fix it," Todd pointed out. 

"That was your idea!" Lance said.

"Was not!" Todd retorted.

"Was too!" Lance stuck his tongue out at him. 

"This is what my life has been reduced to," Pietro groaned as he got off the floor and sat in a chair. "Being a living piñata and listening to your sparkling conversation. Man I almost wish I was back at school."

"Ain't school out Pietro?" Todd asked.

"Classes started again last week Wart Boy," Pietro groaned.

"Really? Boy does time fly when you're having fun," Todd remarked. 

"Fun! Aside from our little adventure it's been the most boring summer ever!" Pietro snapped. "Just once I'd like to see something interesting happen around here!" 

That's when Kitty appeared in her pajamas in the middle of the living room. She was holding onto an unconscious Kurt by the tail. "KURT YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU WAKE UP!" She screamed.

"Kitty?" Lance blinked.

"Oh my god…" Kitty moaned as she realized where she was. "Even school was better than here!" 

"Hey Kitty, nice PJ's," Lance grinned. 

Just as Kitty started screaming Kurt teleported again in a puff of smoke. "Well that was something completely different," Pietro remarked. He turned and looked at Lance. "Don't tell me you're still drooling over her?"

"No but can you blame me for enjoying the moment?" Lance snickered.

"Oh please," Wanda waved. "What she was wearing was hardly the most revealing thing in the world." 

"Still funny though," Todd snickered. "That interesting enough for you Pietro?"

"It'll do," Pietro grinned. "Hey anybody wanna go set fire to something?"

"Why not?" Lance shrugged as they went outside. "I think I still have one of Kitty's sweaters." 


End file.
